


Taken

by MidnightDelirium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars era, Explicit Sex, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Taken AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDelirium/pseuds/MidnightDelirium
Summary: A crack comic for an idea I had. This is a WIP and I don’t really have a posting schedule, so please be aware of that.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	1. He got kidnap AGAIN?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
> I worked on this comic at different time in my art journey, so the style is not very consistent at the moment. But I am working on getting there. And writing out the dialogue is faster than doing the typed text, but if the typed text is easier for reading, then please let me know.


	2. Of Tickles and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some laughter and feelings and beginning of the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was done with paper and pen, but I learn that digital is so much faster. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don’t own these characters.


End file.
